


untitled, part 3

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: i will be good.





	untitled, part 3

**Author's Note:**

> theres no other parts ots just a title

he caresses my cheek

do you want to be good, he asks, and of course i nod. i always want to be good. 

will you ever say no, he asks, and i shake my head. he asks why. 

because no upsets you, sir rolls off my tongue. 

good boy, he says. his praise makes me shudder. joshua, you are being so good, stay good, i do not want to be upset with you, he adds. 

i consider leaving everyone else behind. tyler, mark, brad, jordan, all the people who i love. he doesnt want my attention to be diverted from him. it makes him feel unloved. it makes him feel upset. 

i do not want him to feel any of these things. 

i will be good.

**Author's Note:**

> i should be writing other things instead of vent garbage


End file.
